Świnka morska
'Świnka morska-'Świnka morska jest zwierzątkiem łatwym w hodowli, o ile okażemy jej wystarczająco dużo thumbzainteresowania. Szybko się oswaja i reaguje na swoich właścicieli. Uwielbia towarzystwo, w samotności zaczyna się nudzić. Z drugiej strony my, spędzając ze świnka dużo czasu, uczymy się rozpoznawać jej nastroje i potrzeby. Uważny obserwator dostrzeże, że świnka piszczy, gdy jest głodna, gulgocze, gdy się boi lub chce kogoś przestraszyć, a zgrzytaniem zębów okazuje swe zniecierpliwienie. Swemu pupilowi powinniśmy nie tylko dotrzymywać towarzystwa, ale też codziennie wypuszczając go na spacer. Wystarczy, że świnka będzie mogła pobiegać po mieszkaniu, choć w cieplejsze dni możemy wyprowadzić ją na dwór. Nie spuszczajmy jednak małej turystki z oka i omijajmy obsypane koniczyna trawniki; takie menu może skończyć się poważnym zatruciem pokarmowym. Świnka morska najlepiej czuje się w temperaturze ok. 20 stopni C. W klatce nie może zabraknąć poidełka, karmnika i zabawek. Dno powinniśmy wysypać trocinami i wymieniać je kilka razy w tygodniu. Najlepiej podawać śwince, suchą karmę (oczywiście wzbogacając ja tez o świeże produkty takie jak np. jabłko), ale po za tym powinna gryźć twarde produkty takie jak marchew, suchy chleb lub specjalne koski wapienne lub kolby, aby ścierać stale rosnące zęby. Świnka żyje ok. 6-8 lat. Czy warto ją mieć? 'thumb|leftG'dyby wymienić wszystkie zalety posiadania świnki morskiej i nieco rozwinąć każdą z nich, powstałaby ogromna, wielotomowa opowieść, gdyż są to zwierzątka fascynujące. 'O'ryginalne kudłate świnki, choć bez fantazyjnie zakręconego ogonka i śmiesznego ryjka, są wprost stworzone do tego, by stać się mieszkańcami naszych domów. Są na tyle małe, by koszt ich utrzymania był praktycznie znikomy, ale już na tyle duże, by się z nimi pobawić. Nie grymaszą przy misce, dają dłużej pospać (bo nie trzeba się zrywać bladym świtem by wyprowadzić je na spacer). Można z nią nawiązać bliski kontakt, a nawet przyjaźń – dobrze traktowana świnka wita swojego opiekuna wesołymi gwizdami. 'C'o ważniejsze nie zdemoluje nam mieszkania gdy nie ma nas w domu, lecz wysypie nieznaczne ilości wiórków. I gwarantuję, że nawet najbardziej nietolerancyjni sąsiedzi nie będą się na nią uskarżać:) 'T'o sympatyczne zwierzątko będzie nam towarzyszyć przez sześć do nawet dziesięciu lat, choć zdarzają się osobniki żyjące nawet po kilkanaście. Nie zmarnujmy tego czasu, bo mogą być to bardzo radosne chwile. 'P'odsumujmy: 'Z'alety *śpi w nocy więc nie będzie nam przeszkadzać kiedy śpimy, *żyje dość długo wiec będziemy mogli się nią długo cieszyć, *przywiązuje się do właściciela, jest towarzyska, *nie wymaga częstych wizyt u weterynarza. 'W'ady *zdarzają się wyjątki (znikome), że świnki nie są takie jakbyśmy chcieli (towarzyskie łagodne), *świnka (nie wszystkie) może nas rano budzić, żeby dać jej jeść, *wymaga codziennie lub co dwa dni sprzątania klatki. Pierwsze chwile w domu Pierwsze chwile w domu Przyjazd do nowego domu jest dla młodej świnki morskiej szokiem. Dlatego w ten szczególny dzień dajmy nowemu pupilowi odpocząć, zaznajomić się z nową klatka i otoczeniem. Przez pierwsze dni należy wobec świnki postępować bardzo taktownie. Nie zaglądajmy do niej co chwile i nie zapraszajmy od razu wszystkich przyjaciół by poznali małego domownika. Zwierzątko musi się przyzwyczaić do nowego otoczenia. Dopiero gdy stanie się bardziej ufne można je już wyjmować z klatki i oswajać z głaskaniem. Na pewno będziemy nawiedzeni, że nie od razu możemy wejść w bliski kontakt z sympatycznym gryzoniem, ale przecież czymże jest kilka dni dystansu wobec kilku lat wspaniałych przyjacielskich stosunków. Świnka to jeszcze nie najmniejszy z gryzoni, ale obchodzić się z nia trzeba dość delikatnie – nie jest ona tak giętka jak np. kot, dlatego każdy upadek jest dla niej bardzo niebezpieczny. Dotyczy to także mocnego ściskania czy szturchnięć (np. butem), stąd mój apel o uprzedzanie wszystkich domowników, gdy mamy zamiar wypuścić pupila na podłogę. Świnki morskie oswajają się dosyć łatwo. Są ufne i przyjacielskie. Nie bagatelizujmy tych cech charakteru. Podczas pierwszych dni, kiedy podochodzimy do klatki przemawiajmy do zwierzęcia łagodnie (zapamięta nasz głos), dajmy mu od czasy do czasu jakiś smakołyk np. jabłko lub marchewkę. Odpowiednie traktowanie sprawi, że po jakimś czasie zwierzątko słysząc nasze kroki zacznie nas wesoło nawoływać. OswajanieKategoria:Gryzonie Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Ssaki Kategoria:Zwierzęta domowe Kiedy nasza świnka morska powoli zaczęła się przyzwyczajać do swojego nowego mieszkania i do nas, możemy przystąpić do najbardziej wymagającej czynności – oswajania jej z nami. Kiedy po kilku dniach zauważymy, że na nasz widok mały gryzoń nie chowa się trwożnie w kąt. Włóżmy do klatki dłoń, na której będzie jakiś smakowity kąsek, np. niewielki kawałek marchewki lub ogórka. Nie zdziwmy się, jeśli świnka nie podejdzie od razu. Po pewnym czasie powinna poczuć zapach smakołyku i zainteresować się nim (tym bardziej, że zapach ręki zaczyna kojarzyć z wkładanym do klatki karmidełkiem). Z początku zwierzątko będzie zachowywać się bardzo nieśmiało, nieufnie obwącha palce, ale wejścia na dłoń będzie się jeszcze obawiać. Dlatego podczas pierwszych prób starajmy się umieszczać smakołyk z boku, a nie na środku ręki. Ćwiczmy tak kilka razy dziennie i pamiętajmy, by podczas przekonywania do siebie nowego domownika, nie ruszać dłonią – jedyny ruch, płyny i spokojny, bez zbędnego machania czy bębnienia palcami, powinien być podczas wkładania i wyjmowania przedramienia z klatki. Oczywiście w czasie pierwszych kontaktów, nieuniknione będzie szybkie i sprawne wyciąganie zwierzątka z klatki, by w niej posprzątać. Nie przedłużajmy tej czynności w czasie, aby jak najmniej stresować podopiecznego. Po prostu, bez zbędnych ceregieli, umieśćmy go w transporterze, szybko sprzątnijmy terrarium i włóżmy do niego domownika. Dopóki świnka nie przekona się do nas i swojego nowego pomieszczenia, nie puszczajmy jej, by swobodnie biegała po pokoju. Będzie dla niej dodatkowym i niepotrzebnym stresem (wszak na „sport” przyjdzie jeszcze czas), który utrudni nam szybkie obłaskawienie małego gryzonia. Jeśli nowy zwierzak zacznie wchodzić nam na rękę, możemy na chwilę wyjmować go z klatki. Jak to zrobić? Najlepiej podtrzymując delikatnie jednocześnie klatkę piersiową i zadek świnki. Musi mieć ona odpowiednia podporę, dlatego wszelkie próby chwytania za łapki (tak przednie, jak i tylnie) czy za skórę na karku mogą sprawić jej ból i zrobić krzywdę. Na początku gdy będziemy wyjmować świnkę z klatki musimy bardzo uważać by świnka nie zeskoczyła z naszych rąk i nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy. Ważne jest, abyśmy w ciągu pierwszych bliższych kontaktów ze świnka nie nosili jej przesadnie długo na rękach. Lepiej położyć zwierzątko na nieruchomych kolanach (otoczmy je jednak rękami, by pupil nigdzie nie pomaszerował). Mogąc swobodnie stać i poruszać się, podopieczny będzie o wiele spokojniejszy i szybciej przyzwyczai się do naszego towarzystwa. Jeśli będziemy postępować taktowanie, spokojnie i cierpliwie, gwarantuję, że w końcu przyjdzie taki dzień, gdy nasz maluch całkowicie nam zaufa i utnie sobie drzemkę na naszych kolanach. Zmysły Słuch Świnki morskie mają bardzo dobrze rozwinięty zmysł słuchu i wyższe tony słyszą lepiej od nas. Dziecko bowiem słyszy dźwięki o częstotliwości do 20 000 Hz, dorosły – 15 000 Hz, zaś świnka nawet 33 000 Hz. Świnka tę zdolność zawdzięcza czterem zwojom ślimaka w uchu wewnętrznym, podczas gdy u człowieka tych zwoi jest tylko dwa i pół. Węch Wiele badań wykazało, że świnki dysponują dobrze rozwiniętym zmysłem węchu. Zapachy, których my nie jesteśmy w stanie poczuć, świnki wyczuwają znakomicie. Można stwierdzić, że maja węch stokrotnie lepszy niż człowiek. Świnki rozpoznają siebie wzajemnie i swe młode właśnie po zapachu. Świnki mają dobry wzrok oraz doskonały słuch i węch Wzrok Również zmysł wzroku u świnek jest bardzo dobrze rozwinięty. Przy pomocy różnych testów stwierdzono, że rozróżniają one kolory: brązowy, niebieski, zielony i żółty. Pole widzenia jest u tych zwierząt duże. Świnki bez obracania głowy mogą patrzeć przed siebie i na boki. Ma to ogromne znaczenie dla świnek żyjących na wolności. Gdyby nie zauważyły na czas wroga, musiałyby zginąć Smak Jak dalece zmysł ten jest rozwinięty u świnek, trudno wyrokować. Niektóre świnki moja swe ulubione pokarmy. Jedne lubią buraki, inne suchy chleb. Ale większość z nich zjada wszystko, tak jakby nie zwracały specjalnej uwagi na smak pożywienia. Nawet trujące rośliny w ogródku skubią z apetytem, a te wydaje się wcale nie szkodzą małym łakomczuchom. Dotyk Organem dotyku u świnek są wąsy wokół pyszczka. Pozwalają one przy słabym świetle orientować się zwierzęciu w terenie. To one „przekazują” informacje o zetknięciu się z przeszkodą i o tym na przykład, czy uda się przecisnąć przez jaka szczelinę. Rasy i odmiany Aguti świnka gładkowłosa Dzikie gatunki mają przeważnie brązowe umaszczenie. Występują tez odmiany złote srebrne lub rude. Charakterystyczny jest szary połysk ich futerka występujący u prawie wszystkich osobników, a spowodowany jest niejednolitym kolorem pojedynczego włosa. Przy samej cebulce włos jest srebrzystobiały, dalej czerwonobrązowy do żółtobrązowego, a na końcu prawie czarny. U rasy tej nigdy nie występują plamki czy inne desenie. Gładkowłose Świnki te maja krótką, gładko ułożoną sierść są to najpopularniejsze świnki. Rozetkowe Futerko tej świnki jest średnio długie, układa się w liczne rozetki.świnki rozetkowe Ten spiętrzony włos nadaje śwince bardzo figlarny wygląd. Świnka rozetkowa występuje we wszystkich odmianach i kombinacjach barwnych. Angorska Świnkę tą trzeba pielęgnować: codziennie czesać, czasami jej futerko należy umyć. Świnki te maja długa sierść (nawet 20cm). Występują w dwóch odmianach: peruwiańska-na całym ciele ma puszyste włosy nawet na pyszczku, peruwiańska jedwabista- ma długie włosy ale tylko na tułowiu. Albinotyczne Świnki tej rasy są bardzo wrażliwe na choroby. Charakteryzują się białą sierścią i czerwonymi oczami. Można u nich zauważyć tzw. plamki zimne, które pojawiają się , kiedy świnka przemarznie np. na balkonie lub spacerze są one koloru czarnego i pojawiają się na stopach i uszach.